sabrinafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel Zwei: Die satanische Taufe
"Kapitel 2: Die satanische Taufe" ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel von Chilling Adventures of Sabrina und die zweite Episode der Serie insgesamt. Zusamenfassung Das Bestattungsinstitut Spellman bekommt legendären Besuch. Ambrose geht einer düsteren Enthüllung auf den Grund und Sabrina schockiert den Zirkel mit einer Ankündigung. Handlung Pater Blackwood fragt Sabrina nach ihren Zweifeln im Zusammenhang mit ihrer satanischen Taufe. Sabrina sagt, sie sei sich nicht wirklich sicher, und so erklärt Blackwood die Zeremonie weiter. Die Satanische Taufe ist das heiligste, unheiligste Sakrament, das die Hexen seit Jahrhunderten praktizieren. Das älteste ihrer Rechte. Sabrina ist besorgt, dass sie, sobald sie das Buch der Bestie unterschreibt, dem Dunklen Lord die Herrschaft über ihre Seele geben wird. Blackwood beruhigt sie und sagt, dass dies nur eine von mehreren möglichen Interpretationen ist. Blackwood erklärt, dass alle Religionen symbolische Gesten haben und Opfer fordern. Das Buch der Bestie zu unterschreiben ist eher ein Versprechen, die Gebote des Teufels zu befolgen. Sabrina behauptet dann, dass sie keine böse Person ist und bringt sowohl den Priester als auch ihre Tanten zum Lachen, weil keine von ihnen böse ist. Sabrina ist immer noch fest in ihrem Unglauben und erklärt, dass der Dunkle Lord die Verkörperung des Bösen ist. Blackwood korrigiert sie sofort und sagt, dass er die Verkörperung des freien Willens ist und dass er über die bloßen Konzepte von Gut und Böse und die höllische Bestrafung des "falschen Gottes" hinausgeht. Sabrina hinterfragt das Konzept der Hölle. Pater Blackwood erklärt, dass wenn sie die Gaben des Dunklen Lords annimmt, sie für eine lange Zeit nicht sterben wird und dass die Hölle für Sterbliche ist. Blackwood schlägt Hilda und Zelda vor, dass Sabrina sofort umdenken muss, da sie von der sterblichen Ideologie befallen ist. Sabrina fügt hinzu, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihren Freund macht, der Blackwood als Sterblichen ansieht. Blackwood sagt Sabrina, dass sie in sich unvereinbar sind, da Sterbliche älter werden und schneller sterben als Hexen. Sabrina antwortet, dass ihr Vater eine sterbliche Frau geheiratet hat und Blackwood gibt an, dass er Hohepriester war und vom Dunklen Lord selbst eine Sonderverteilung erhalten hatte. Trotzdem galt es immer noch als umstrittene Gewerkschaft und Blackwood bestreitet auch Sabrinas Vermutungen über den Tod ihrer Eltern. Laut Blackwood war es ein unglücklicher Unfall. Sabrina hat noch eine Frage zu einer schrecklichen Vision, die sie hatte, nachdem sie den Malum Malus zum Schrecken von Zelda gebissen hatte. Sie antwortet: "Du hast was?!" Blackwood antwortet, dass seine Verwendung völlig ungenau ist. Pater Blackwood lädt zur Taufe ein und eintritt in die Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste ein, wo Sabrina Antworten auf ihre vielen Fragen finden kann. Und wenn sie sich entscheidet zu gehen, kann sie frei wählen. Bevor der Priester geht, sorgt er dafür, dass Sabrina in der Nacht von Samhain zur Taufe im Wald ist. Auf dem Weg nach draußen bittet ihn Ambrose, etwas länger zu bleiben, und zeigt ihm die Leiche von Connor Kemper im Einbalsamierungsraum. Der Tote hat ein Hexenmal am rechten Arm. Blackwood erkundigt sich sofort nach seinen Eltern und stellt fest, dass der Junge von sterblichen Eltern adoptiert wurde. Blackwood nutzt die Gelegenheit, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass eine Hexe ohne Zirkel auf einem Tisch in der Leichenhalle gelandet ist. Ambrose befürchtet, dass es Hexenjäger geben könnte, aber für Blackwood ist dies höchst unwahrscheinlich. Später in dieser Nacht erzählt Hilda Sabrina, dass Pater Blackwood Edwards Mentor war, bevor er ihn überholte und Hohepriester wurde. Sie erzählt Sabrina auch, dass ihr Vater sehr gut aussah und charismatisch war. Er hätte ein Filmstar werden können, aber er wurde schon sehr früh berufen, er war erst sechs Jahre alt. Sabrina fragt dann Hilda, ob sie jemals Zweifel an ihrer satanischen Taufe hatte. Hilda unterschrieb ihren Namen im Buch der Bestie, als sie sechzehn wurde, weil Mädchen damals keine Optionen hatten. Sie fügt hinzu, dass sie manchmal davon träumt, die Greendale Wälder niederzubrennen. Sie wünscht Sabrina dann einen schönen Schlaf und verlässt den Raum. Unbekannt von Hilda und Sabrina belauschte Zelda ihre Unterhaltung. Zelda nennt Hilda eine Närrin und sagt, dass sie ihr Tod sein wird und dass sie selbst Hildas Tod sein wird. Donnerstag, 30. Oktober, kommt Sabrina nach unten und sieht Harvey mit Hilda, Zelda und Ambrose in der Küche sitzen. Ambrose bewundert Harveys Zeichnungen, auf die Harvey antwortet, dass er grafische Comics und Romane mag. Da Sabrina an ihrem tatsächlichen Geburtstag nicht mit ihm feiern konnte, kam er vorbei, um ihre Tanten zu fragen, ob sie am nächsten Tag feiern könnten, ihn, Sabrina, Rosalind und Susie. Harvey bringt Sabrina dann zur Schule. In der Schule belästigen Carl Tapper, Billy Marlin, Ed Dursley und Seth Grinwis weiterhin Susie. Wenn einer von ihnen sie als Deich bezeichnet, greift sie an, wird aber schnell zu Boden geschlagen. Sabrina trifft vor der Schule ein, um Rosalind und Susie zu finden. Susie war suspendiert worden und Roz sollte sie nach Hause bringen. Sabrina wollte die vier Jungen der Polizei und der Presse melden, aber es war Susie, die den Kampf begann. Damit ist Sabrina gezwungen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, aber sie braucht Susie, um ihr die Namen der Footballspieler zu geben. Mit ihren Namen berichtet Sabrina Carl, Billy, Ed und Seth an Madam Satan, die Sabrina immer noch für ihre Lehrerin, Miss Wardwell, hält. Madam Satan schlägt vor, sich nächste Woche mit Rektor Hawthorne zusammenzusetzen, wenn er zurückkommt. Allerdings ist Sabrina möglicherweise nächste Woche nicht da, also muss sie das klären, da sie ihre Freunde nicht in Schwierigkeiten lassen kann. Madam Satan sagt Sabrina, dass sie diesen Jungs wirklich eine Lektion erteilen will, sie muss "Feuer mit Höllenfeuer bekämpfen". Madam Satan rät Sabrina, sich um Hilfe zu bemühen, da es schwierig sein kann, sie alleine zu stellen. Sabrina geht in den Wald, um die unheimlichen Schwestern zu rufen und zu fragen, ob sie ihr helfen können, sich für Susie zu rächen, indem sie ihr helfen, sich mit vier sterblichen Jungen zu messen. Sie vermuten, dass Sabrina sie aufgefordert hat, den Fluch zu beseitigen, den sie zuvor auf sie gelegt hatten, aber sie würden dies nur tun, wenn sie sich dazu verpflichten würde, nicht an der Akademie teilzunehmen. Sabrina erklärt, dass der Fluch bereits aufgehoben wurde, sie aber immer noch bereit war, einen Deal abzuschließen. Wenn sie helfen den Jungen, eine Lektion zu erteilen, wird sie die Akademie nicht besuchen. Prudence,Dorcas und Agatha stimmen zu. Sabrina trifft diesen Deal jedoch mit gekreuzten Fingern hinter ihrem Rücken. Während Hilda im Garten arbeitet, kommt Zelda von hinten auf sie zu und schlägt sie mit einem Hammer, wodurch sie fast augenblicklich getötet wird. Dann begräbt sie Hilda in der Kains Grube, einem Grab auf dem Gelände des Spellman Bestatungsinstitut, das die Fähigkeit besitzt, Hexen von den Toten zurückzubringen. Als sie Hildas Grab bedeckt, kommen die Kempers, die sterblichen Eltern des toten Hexers. Ambrose öffnet den Sarg und zeigt den Kempers ihren Sohn. Sie sind mit Ambroses Arbeit zufrieden. Beim Tee fragt er sie, ob es Neuigkeiten darüber gibt, was mit Connor passiert ist. Leider hatte die Polizei keine Hinweise. Er fragt dann, ob sie eine Menge für Connors Besuch erwarten sollten, aber sie teilen ihm mit, dass Connor nicht viele Freunde hatte. Er war still und las gern. Das und mit seiner Eidechse reden. Die Kempers erklären, dass Connor einen Leguan in seinem Zimmer unter einer Wärmelampe aufbewahrte. Er würde ihn füttern und mit ihm reden. Ambrose vermutet, dass der Leguan Connors Begleiter war, aber er informiert die Kempers nicht darüber. Nach ihrem Treffen informiert Ambrose Zelda, dass Connor ein Hexer war und er sogar vermutet, dass er einen Leguan hatte. Auf die Frage nach Hilda erzählt Zelda Ambrose, dass sie sie getötet und im garten begraben habe. In dieser Nacht nähern sich Sabrina (ähnlich wie die Unheimlichen Schwestern gekleidet), Prudence, Dorcas und Agatha Carl, Billy, Ed und Seth vor einem Supermarkt. Sie hofften, dass die Jungen zu einer Party in den Minen kommen würden. Während sie Sabrina von der Baxter High erkannten, fragten sie, wohin ihre Freunde gehen, vermutlich an die Riverdale High School, aber Prudence gibt einfach an, dass es eine Besondere Schule ist. Sabrina, Prudence, Dorcas und Agatha bringen die Jungen zu den Greendale-Minen, die manche als "Des Teufels Zugang" bezeichnen. Die Minen sind so tief, dass ein Schacht dich in die Hölle bringt. Die Mädchen führen die Jungen in die Minen, obwohl die Jungen ihre Entscheidung fast augenblicklich bereuen. Sabrina, Prudence, Dorcas und Agatha ziehen sich schnell aus, gefolgt von Carl, Billy, Ed und Seth. Die Mädchen haben einen Illusionszauber auf die Jungen gewirkt, um sie dazu zu bringen, miteinander rumzumachen. Die Illusion verblasst, sobald der Blitz von Sabrinas Kamera ausgeht. Sabrina sagt ihnen, dass die Bilder überall in der Schule veröffentlicht werden, wenn sie Susie oder irgendein Mädchen jemals wieder belästigen. Als Billy aggressiv wird, übernimmt Prudence das Kommando. Sie macht das Licht aus und sie und ihre Schwestern verwandeln sich in ein gruseliges Aussehen, das aus grau-grüner Haut, leuchtenden Augen und schwarz umrandeten Zähnen besteht und die Jungen vor Angst davonrennen lässt. Salem sieht von draußen zu, wie die Jungs herauskommen. Zurück in den Minen findet Sabrina einen Stahlkäfig mit vier Vögeln auf dem Boden. Prudence, Dorcas und Agatha nahmen den Jungen die Männlichkeit. Bis Sabrina die Vögel freigibt, werden Seth, Ed, Billy und Carl zu keiner Gelegenheit etwas hochkriegen. Dorcas glaubt, dass ein paar Wochen Impotenz ihnen bessere Manieren beibringen könnten. Prudence besagt dann, dass Sabrina für die Akademie geeigneter sein könnte, als sie anfangs dachten. Sie wissen, dass Sabrina gelogen hat, aber sie haben ihr trotzdem geholfen, weil sie gerne sterbliche Jungen quälen. Sabrina wollte nicht mit ihren Freunden gehen, die sich noch um die Jungs kümmern mussten. Prudence Fragt, warum sie überhaupt geht, wenn sie sich um ihre Freunde kümmert. Sabrina erklärt, dass sie bei dem Besuch von Pater Blackwood nicht sicher war, ob sie eine Wahl hatte, was die Unheimlichen Schwestern überraschte. Prudence sagt Sabrina, dass es ein gleichmäßiger Austausch ist, ihren Namen in das Buch der Bestie zu schreiben. Sie gibt ihre Freiheit im Austausch gegen Macht auf. Sabrina will jedoch beides. Sabrina geht zu Harveys Haus, wo sie sich über Roz 'Halloween-Party unterhalten. Ihre Eltern sind nicht in der Stadt und ziehen sich mit der Kirche zurück. Sabrina schlägt dann ein Szenario vor, in dem Harvey ein Kind ist, das einen Zauberer in einer Höhle trifft, der ihm Superkräfte anbietet, aber im Gegenzug für diese Kräfte muss er alles in seinem Leben aufgeben. Harvey sagt Sabrina, dass er den Deal nicht annehmen würde, weil das bedeuten würde, sie aufzugeben. Zufrieden mit seiner Antwort küsst sie ihn. Zelda sitzt auf der Veranda, als Hilda aus ihrem Grab aufsteht. Mit jedem Mord dauert es länger, bis Hilda wieder auferstanden ist. Hilda ist verärgert darüber, dass ihre eigene Schwester sie weiterhin tötet. Zelda glaubt jedoch, dass dies verdient war, nachdem Hilda beschlossen hat, Sabrina davon abzubringen, etwas anderes zu tun, als der Kirche der Nacht beizutreten. Wenn Sabrina ihren Namen nicht unterschreibt, dann hätten sie Edward und den Dunklen Lord im Stich gelassen. Zelda rät Hilda, ihr Bedauern oder ihre Zweifel für sich zu behalten, da Sabrina in dieser Angelegenheit keine echte Wahl hat. Unbekannt von Hilda und Zelda hat Sabrina von der anderen Seite der Veranda zugehört. Freitag, 31. Oktober, Halloween. Sabrinas Geburtstag ist endlich da. Hilda bereitet Sabrinas Festkleid vor, das eigentlich das Hochzeitskleid ihrer Mutter ist. Anfangs durften Hexen nur Schwarz zur Taufe tragen, aber das war jahrelang nicht die Regel. Hilda versichert Sabrina, dass es nichts zu befürchten gibt. Zelda hat es sich erlaubt, Sabrinas Schule anzurufen und sie zu entschuldigen. Am Tag vor ihrer Taufe sollten sie nachdenken und ihre satanischen Verse lesen. Sabrina hatte jedoch nicht einmal die Zeit, sich zu verabschieden, nicht, dass Zelda besorgt ist. Madam Satan erfährt von Mrs Meeks, dass Sabrina nicht in die Schule kommt. Ambrose wurde beauftragt, für den Tag über Sabrina zu wachen. Sie fragt sich, ob sie ihre Freunde noch sehen kann. Ambrose erklärt, dass es für Hexen entmutigend ist, bedeutungsvolle Verbindungen zu Sterblichen zu haben. Es ist vom Zirkel verboten. Sie werden dafür sorgen. Es ist, als ob der Schleier zwischen Sabrina und der Welt der Sterblichen fällt. Irgendwann wird sie davon entwöhnt. Sie wird sie nicht vergessen, aber sie wird es wollen. Sonst wäre der Schmerz zu groß, um ihn zu ertragen. Die Zeit verlangsamt sich. Sie werden alt und Sabrina wird es nicht. Und alles, was für sie so wichtig ist, wird für Sabrina banal und blass erscheinen. Je länger sie eine Hexe ist, desto mehr wird sie verstehen, dass es besser ist, die sterbliche Welt zu vergessen und bereit zu sein für das, was vor ihr liegt. Sabrina wischt sich die Tränen ab und beschließt, die letzte Nacht mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen. Hilda und Zelda besuchen den Bauern Putnam, von dem sie eine schwarze Ziege namens Black Narcissus kaufen, die sie dann in den Wald bringen. Harvey kommt, um Sabrina abzuholen, da sie sich entschlossen hat, an Roz 'Halloween-Party teilzunehmen. Harvey, als Bergarbeiter verkleidet, und Sabrina zog das weiße Hochzeitskleid ihrer Mutter an. Harvey wirkt fast hypnotisiert. Ambrose fordert sie auf zu gehen, bevor Hilda und Zelda zurückkehren. Er versichert Sabrina, dass er ihnen sagen wird, dass sie sie zur vereinbarten Zeit treffen wird. Sabrina und Harvey kommen zu Roz 'Party, wo sie sofort von Rosalind begrüßt wird. Sie ziehen in die Küche, wo Sabrina Susie besucht, der es viel besser geht. Sabrina, Harvey, Rosalind und Susie betraten die Tanzfläche. Anschließend feiert Sabrina alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Sie wünscht sich etwas und bläst die Kerzen auf ihrem Kuchen aus. Während sie und Harvey langsam tanzen, erzählt sie ihm, dass sie sich weitere wunderbare gemeinsame Zeiten gewünscht hat. Sie bat ihn dann, sie niemals zu hassen, egal was passiert, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er es jemals tun würde. Die Gruppe ging nach draußen, wo der Mond am vollsten war und anfing, rot zu werden. Kurz vor Mitternacht eilt Sabrina in den Wald, aber nicht bevor sie Harvey zum Abschied küsst. Sabrina sprintet im weißen Hochzeitskleid ihrer Mutter durch den Wald. Als sie unter der Schwelle vorbeikommt, wird ihr einst weißes Kleid auf magische Weise schwarz. Sabrina geht durch die blauen Flammen und kommt zu ihrer Taufe, wo Hilda, Zelda, Pater Blackwood, Prudence, Dorcas, Agatha und viele andere anwesend sind. Hilda und Zelda präsentieren Sabrina für ihre unheilige Taufe. Sie entkleiden sie als Teil der Zeremonie. Frau Satan beobachtet aus den Schatten, wie Sabrina kniet. Pater Blackwood schmiert Sabrina Blut über die Stirn, liest Sabrina ihre Rechte vor und fordert ihre Loyalität. Als es jedoch an der Zeit ist, das Buch der Bestie des Dunklen Lords mit ihrem Blut zu unterschreiben, tritt Sabrina zurück, nachdem sie realisiert hat, dass sie ihren freien Willen aufgeben müsste. Sie rennt los, nachdem sie ihre Eltern Edward und Diana im Schatten gesehen hat und sie gebeten hat zu rennen. Pater Blackwood befiehlt dem Zirkel, sie zu holen. Sabrina versucht zu fliehen, verfängt sich aber in magisch besessenen Weinreben, obwohl sie es schafft, knapp zu fliehen. Ambrose und Salem sitzen auf der Veranda, als Sabrina mit dem Zirkel nicht weit hinter ihr um Hilfe schreit. Pater Blackwood verlangt Sabrinas Unterschrift, aber sie lehnt ab. Sie glaubt, dass es einen anderen Weg für sie gibt, ähnlich dem ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters. Als Pater Blackwood Prudence, Dorcas und Agatha befiehlt, Sabrina zu nehmen, teilt Ambrose ihnen mit, dass ein Schutzkreis das Haus umkreist und keine Hexe außer einem Spellman es durchqueren darf. Jede unerwünschte Hexe, die es versucht, wird brennen. Damit zieht sich der Zirkel zurück. Sie wussten nicht, dass Ambrose bluffte. Zelda und Hilda gehen rechts an Sabrina vorbei und gehen hinein. Madam Satan bittet den Dunklen Lord um Vergebung, nachdem sie ihm Sabrina nicht übergeben hat. Er nähert sich ihr und gibt ihr eine weitere Chance. Sie ist so dankbar, dass sie seine Füße küsst. Madam Satan verspricht, dass sie nicht wieder scheitern wird. Montag, 3. November. Sabrina betritt die Küche. Sie wird von allen begrüßt, außer von ihrer Tante Zelda, die von Sabrina enttäuscht ist, als sie sie vor dem gesamten Zirkel demütigte und den Namen Spellman entehrte. Sabrina begründet jedoch, dass alle Wetten gescheitert sind, nachdem Blackwood ihr Gesicht belogen hat. Sabrina informiert auch Hilda, Zelda und Ambrose darüber, wie sie möglicherweise den Geist ihrer Eltern während der Zeremonie gesehen hat, die ihr befahlen zu rennen. Sabrina kehrt zur Schule zurück und sie, Rosalind und Susie halten das erste WICCA-Treffen ab. Madam Satan nimmt auch teil. Bevor das Treffen beginnen kann, wird Sabrina in das Büro des Direktors gerufen. Auf ihrem Weg trifft sie auf Harvey, die sie über ihr überaus intensives Wochenende informiert. Sabrina betritt das Büro von Direktor Hawthorne, wo die Zeit anzuhalten scheint. Blut fließt aus seinen Augen und Schaum aus seinem Mund. Er ist im Besitz des Dunklen Lords. Während er Sabrinas Trotz bewundert, fordert er sie auf, sein Buch zu unterschreiben, aber sie lehnt ab. Der Dunkle Lord besteht darauf, dass er am Ende gewinnt, weil Sabrinas Fleisch sterblich ist und am Ende alles sterbliche Fleisch brennen muss. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kiernan Shipka als Sabrina Spellman * Ross Lynch als Harvey Kinkle * Lucy Davis als Hilda Spellman * Chance Perdomo als Ambrose Spellman * Michelle Gomez als Mary Wardwell / Lilith * Jaz Sinclair als Rosalind Walker * Tati Gabrielle als Prudence Night * Adeline Rudolph als Agatha * Richard Coyle als Faustus Blackwood * Miranda Otto als Zelda Spellman Gastrolle * Abigail Cowen als Dorcas *Adrian Hough als Joe Putnam *Bronson Pinchot als George Hawthorne *Sarah-Jane Redmond als Mrs. Kempers *Kurt Max Runte als Mr Kempers *Lachlan Watson als Susie Putnam Co-Besetzung *Peter Bundic als Carl Tapper *Georgie Daburas als Sabrina's Dad "Edward" *Aaron Hale als Seth Grinwis *Kavandeep Hayre als Ed Dursley *Xantha Radley als Mrs. Meeks *Annette Reilly als Sabrina's Mom "Diana" *Ty Wood als Billy Marlin Trivia